Numerous electrical connectors use quick connect connectors for conducting current between electrical assemblies. In general, such connectors include a housing, a spring and a lead with the current source provided by the housing. If two electrical assemblies are joined without recourse to being observed by the individual installing the assemblies (e.g. a blind installation), then a degree of flexibility or float between the connectors is required for a reliable connection. Prior art solutions have numerous shortcomings, including but not limited to problems associated with float and alignment concerns, package size and space, and current and resistance requirements, among others. Alternatives to existing connectors are desired.